Once Upon A Time
by Magically Unknown
Summary: Hope tells his children a story they might enjoy. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hope and Lightning's daughter, Belle, called for her father when he passed their room.

Hope returned with a smile, "hello there, beautiful. What can I do for you two?" He was also indicating Pierre.

Belle, giggling for some reason, said, "tell us a story, daddy!"

Pierre, being the older sibling by four years, agreed and said, "one that doesn't involve too much fairy tales."

"Hey! I want fairy tales!"

"I'd rather read a book about how animals eat each other than to hear that junk." Pierre smirked when Belle pouted. He had won.

Hope sighed happily before saying, "here's a story. Once upon a time-"

"Can't we have the story about-"

"Pierre, it's rude to cut people off. Anyways, once upon a time..."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **I decided their daughter's name to be Belle because Belle is french for beautiful. I know, but still. Oh, and Pierre means stone. I guess he got that personality from his mom, huh? Well, you can't know yet because it's still the first chapter, and this chapter is short.

Here's the changes in the story:

1.) Hope is older than what he originally was in the game. He's seven years older than in the game.

2.) Hope and Lightning are in NO WAY together, and I suppose that's a change. (I can wish all I want, it won't happen. Ever.)

3.) Things might not be in character, since this is my first REAL fanfic about FFXIII.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm sorry if this is short, I tried to finish it as soon as possible. And there are... a few mistakes I have done that I feel very ashamed of v.v When I said Light and Hope are not together, I meant in the game. Please forgive me for this confusion, I did not realize that until now. D: Sorry, sorry, sorry! And I stopped when I couldn't type anything. xD Sorry for that, too. Well, let's start!

**Chapter Two:**

There was a giant tall man. His name was Snow Villiers, and he was just a simple guy in the village of Bodhum.

One day, when he was at the market to buy food, he met this pink haired woman, who he described as the most beautiful woman on earth. (Dare I say her sister is more beautiful than her, but we must continue on) So, he got up to her and said: "hello, beautiful lady. May I know your name-"

They were stopped when the royal guards were forced to keep them apart with a sentence that made Snow shocked, "no one is aloud to talk to Lady Serah, the younger princess."

Before he could speak, they were gone.

With a happy yet shocked heart, he went to his group members of the 'denial against authority' group called "NORA", to announce that he met a beautiful woman that could make men jealous and women envy.

"Why, what girl captured our Snow's heart? Her name?"

"Serah." Everyone at the table gasped.

"Oh dear!"

Snow explained the fact that Serah meant no harm at all, and that she was a friendly looking girl.

"You don't know HALF of the story, Snow. Princess Serah may be nice, but her overprotective sister, known as Princess 'Lightning', prevents men like you from talking to her. She would never accept men that is born poor."

Snow laughed, "That Princess Lightning is no match for the man in the name of Snow Villiers! I will take Princess Serah's hand in marriage, whether she likes it or not!"

"No!" The older princess hissed at the man standing before her, "you can't marry my sister!"

"But-"

"Take him away!"

Serah tried to talk to her sister about this, but Lightning didn't listen to her.

"He's not the greatest guy you can meet. Find someone else."

"It's so unfair! You get to marry someone but I can't?"

"First of all, I didn't answer his proposal. Second, you're still too young!"

"I'm old enough to marry someone!"

But before Lightning could speak, Serah stomped off to where Snow was thrown at.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Snow turned around, and saw Serah. "Princess Serah-"

"Just call me Serah."

"Serah, what are you doing here?"

Serah let out a sad smile, "I wanted to say sorry for my sister's attitude towards you earlier. She isn't usually like that towards others, if you get to know her a bit more."

Snow laughed a bit, "well, I can handle that. What do you think will convince your sister?"

"A gift," Lightning said behind he two of them, gaining attention.

"What gift, sis?" Snow grinned until Lightning growled at him for that.

"A gift that would give me happiness. Something that's worth it."

"Something that's worth it, huh... well, I'll bring you a gift! When do you want it?"

"I will hold a party next week, and you should have that gift by then." Without waiting for anything else, the older princess walked away, leaving a grinning Snow and a worried Serah.

"What do you plan to have in the party?"

"It'll be something your sister will ENJOY."


End file.
